my sparity story
by armony men
Summary: spike ama a rarity se acerca su cumpleaños pero sweetie belle tendra algo que opinar?
1. Chapter 1

Sparity Fanfic por alex de Sousa

Un amor poco usual

Todo comenzó un día normal mientras spike estaba haciendo sus quehaceres como siempre pensando en Rarity logra terminar sus actividades y se dispone a descansar por un rato hasta que twiligt como siempre le da otra tarea cosa que no lo molesta en absoluto pues ya estaba acostumbrado le debía traer a twiligt unas cosas que encargo de la tienda de los cake ya que pinkie pie le había pedido hacer una fiesta en su casa esta noche para celebrar el cumpleaños de rarity.

Spike estaba por la calle pensando en si le gustaría el regalo que le había encontrado lo hiso hace meses (mientras caminaba por la calle se encontró el diamante más suculento y apetitoso que había visto sus ojos de dragón se lo iba a devorar hasta que recordó la fecha especial que daría inicio en unos cuantos meses y en contra de cualquiera de sus instintos resistió el no devorárselo) spike estaba divagando mucho en sus pensamientos tantos que no noto que choco con Applejack.

Hola compañero que haces tan pensativo por aquí pregunto Applejack muy amable

No nada sino que twiligt me pidió que buscara un pastel en la tienda de los cake y a ti que te trae aquí no tienes nada que hacer en la granja Apple dijo spike en tono de respuesta

Bueno en realidad estoy buscando un presente para rarity es que no conozco su gusto y se me está haciendo muy difícil, spike tu la conoces bien me podrías ayudar pregunto Applejack

Si claro no me importaría dijo amablemente spike

Así corrieron los minutos después las horas hablando de cosas divertidas interesantes hasta que spike encontró unos pendientes muy bonitos que combinaban con su collar este le dijo a Applejack y entraron a la tienda

Oye señor me podría decir el precio de los pendientes dijo spike con amabilidad

Si claro son 40 monedas dijo el vendedor

40 monedas que esta loco es demasiado dijo Applejack ante el precio ella buscaba algo entre los 20 o 25 cuando mucho

Tranquila Applejack esto le gustara, ¿ cuanto tienes? Pregunto spike

Ahora como 20 monedas no pensaba gastar mas de eso dijo Applejack con incredulidad

Bien vamos a hacer algo yo doy 20 y tu 20 de acuerdo asi estará bien y rarity tendrá algo que le gustara dijo spike con los ojos brillosos y antes de aceptar un no como respuesta de parte de Applejack le arrebato la bolsita con las 20 monedas y puso la suya con 20 tambien, seguido a eso tomo el presente y salio con Applejack

Por que hisiste eso pregunta Applejack

Porque sabia que te ibas a negar a aceptar mi dinero así que lo compre antes de que pudieras protestar

Yo… he….digo… gracias spike dijo Applejack

Bien además después de todo rarity merece un buen regalo no es asi dijo spike con firmesa

Si claro… creo dijo Applejack

Bueno Applejack nos vemos esta noche dijo spike marchándose a la tienda de los cake

Adiós spike gracias por tu ayuda dijo Applejack

Spike llego fácilmente a la repostería y tomo el pastel dando un saludo a los cake camino hasta dejar el pastel en la casa de twiligt y noto que no estaba luego vio que había una nota que decía fui con fluttershy a ayudarla con angel tomate el reto del día

Spike no sabia que hacer hasta que se dispuso a pasar un rato en el parque

Spike estaba sentado sin nada que hacer mas que imaginarse el día y ver el cielo hasta que un disco cayo en el era un pequeño disco volador con un sello de un pony con un escudo azul atras

En otro lado

Oye scotaloo busca el disco dijo applebloom

No búscalo tu applebloom dijo scotaloo

Saben chicas yo lo busco tengo el presentimiento de que hoy es mi gran día dijo sweetie belle

Oye spike quieres jugar dijo sweetie belle alegre

Claro no tengo nada que hacer dijo spike

FIN DEL CAP 1


	2. Chapter 2

El cumpleaños

Capítulo 2

Spike y las cutie mark jugaron muy alegres hasta que Apple Bloom tocó el tema del cumpleaños de rarity lo cual puso un poco nervioso a spike

Así que sweetie belle que le vas a regalar a tu hermana dijo scotaloo alegremente

Bueno le voy a dar una foto de nosotras dos juntas enmarcada y con un mensaje detrás y créanme no fue tan fácil lograr tomarnos la foto juntas sin que rarity hablara de su vestido de cumpleaños no se por que le da tanta importancia este cumpleaños nunca había sido tan obsesiva jajaja dijo sweetie belle terminando con una risa

A mí me parece increíble, no puedo esperar hasta esta noche dijo spike ya imaginándose a rarity en un hermoso vestido dejando relucir su belleza y expresándose con su tan educada y formal vocabulario y su hermosa voz, hasta que sweetie belle lo saco de sus pensamientos

Así que le vas a regalar tu spike dijo sweetie belle un poco curiosa

Es un secreto pero me costó mucho mantenerlo intacto hasta hoy además estoy pensando en poner una sorpresa junto con el espero que le guste dijo spike un poco emocionado

Bien creo que ya es tarde nos vemos en la noche dijo spike despidiéndose de las 3 potrillas ya un poco mayores

Spike llego fácilmente a la biblioteca y consiguió a pinkie pie arreglándolo todo para la fecha especial

Hola spike, que tal te va, espero que bien, muy emocionado por la fecha, supongo que si pues será en tu casa jajaja decía pinkie pie de una manera tan rápida que no le daba oportunidad a spike de responder

Si pinkie estoy emocionado si me necesitas para algo estaré en mi habitación dijo spike subiendo las escaleras a lo que pinkie respondió su clásico

Okie, dokie, lokie dijo pinkie mientras seguía disparando su cañon de fiestas por todas partes de una manera muy frenética y alegre

Spike subió a su habitación y se dispuso al fin a confesarle sus sentimientos hacia rarity y de que mejor forma que con una carta en conjunto de su regalo así que buscó un poco de papel y empezó a escribir

"querida rarity durante mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo he querido decirte esto de mil maneras aunque nunca he tenido la suficiente valentía de decírtelo por más que lo intentara, pero hoy será diferente quiero decirte que el primer día que te vi fue el mejor día de mi vida fue el día que conocí a la unicornio mas bella hermosa amable comprensiva educada y cariñosa de todo ponie ville todos los día que te veo se convierten en alegres no importa lo que halla acontecido antes de eso, cada vez que hablas mi corazón estalla, cada vez que te veo con tus hermosos vestidos se me va el habla porque simplemente yo te amo rarity te amo con todo mi corazón y espero que tú también me ames y te pido mediante esta carta que accedas a ser mi novia por favor has este dragón el más feliz del mundo…te quiere spike"

Pasaron las horas hasta que el tan esperado momento había llegado

Spike fue el primero en bajar de su habitación a la fiesta

Espero hasta que llego twiligt seguida por pinkie pie Applejack fluttershy y rainbow dash

Todos estabas muy bien vestidos esperando a rarity

Twiligt tenía un vestido morado con detalles dorados con largas rallas plateadas horizontales en el y estrellas pequeñas al final de cada ralla

Applejack tenía un vestido sencillo color naranja y su gorro vaquero como de costumbre

Fluttershy llevaba un vestido verde con amarillo y unas cuantas flores rosadas y una flor roja en la oreja

Pinkie pie llevaba un vestido rosado oscuro con muchos globos estampados y unos cuantos caramelos e el

Rainbow dash llevaba un vestido azul con 3 rayos en los costados por mas lindo que fuera se veía muy aerodinámico

Spike no se quedaba atrás tenía un esmoquin negro con una corbata de moño color morado

Tiempo después llego raity junto con sweetie belle

Rarity llevaba un vestido muy hermoso blanco con rallas doradas en los pliegues del vestido y cado pliegue un punto plateado con detalles en pequeños trozos de diamante a lo largo del vestido pero estaba tan bien hecho que no se veía recargado

Sweetie belle llevaba un vestido muy simple color amarillo con detallitos morados se le veía muy elegante por mas simple que fuera

¡sorpresa gritaron todos juntos! Rarity aunque sabia que en la biblioteca sería la fiesta se sorprendió de lo bien que se veían todas y lo bien que se veía la decoración con serpentinas y globos de colores por todas partes en conjunto con un gran pastel que decía "feliz cumpleaños rarity"

Todos se saludaron con gras alegría sobre todo spike

Ya era hora de los regalos y todos estaban demasiado emocionados por eso hasta que…

Chicas les quiero presentar a mi nuevo novio dijo rarity en voz alta cuando alguien toco la puerta

Hola soy el príncipe daimon pero me pueden llamar daimon.

Fin del cap 2


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Dijiste novio dijo spike asustado y sudando

Si mi nuevo novio es excelente y muy guapo muy elegante y comprensivo dijo rarity muy alegre y feliz

Cuando empezaron a salir, como empezaron, donde eran las preguntas que hacían todas las ponis hacia rarity

Spike estaba casi a punto de caer en llanto trato de aguantarse las lágrimas solo por rarity era su cumpleaños y tenía que resistir

Sin embargo sacó la tarjeta de su presente y trato de no tocar el tema del novio de rarity, todo iba bien

Hasta que spike choco con el príncipe mientras caminaba hacia el ponche pero no se dio cuenta de que dejó caer la carta destinada hacia rarity

Hola amiguito como estas dijo daimon neutral

a… hola…príncipe dijo spike algo decaído

que pasa compañero todo bien dijo daimon hasta que rarity llego

hola spike waiki veo que ya conociste mejor a mi príncipe… no es un encanto dijo rarity con una vos un poco seductora

si…un encant… spike fue interrumpido por daimon quien dijo

yo un encanto pero mírate a ti rarity mi princesa el príncipe y rarity se empezaron a conectar besos en los labios justo en frente de spike quien solo salió de su alcance hasta su habitación

estúpido principe por que, por que rarity, por que ahora se preguntaba spike muy molesto y triste al mismo tiempo no tenía idea del por que pero solo podía calmarse y tratar de no pensar en ello

spike es hora de dar los regalos a rarity dijo twiligt desde abajo

spike bajo y ve que todos están reunidos en un círculo con rarity en medio

yo comienzo yo comienzo dijo pinkie muy imperativa como siempre

creo que es mejor que empiece rainbow dijo twiligt ya que siempre empezaba pinkie

bien puedo comenzar dijo rainbow dash emocionada

bien dijo rarity feliz de que todos estén allí

rainbow dash le regaló a rarity un par de pesas

sabes necesitas hacer mas ejercicio dijo dash con una risa al final

oh, oh sigo yo sigo yooo dijo pinkie "nerviosionada"

bien pikie quero ver tu regalo dijo rarity

el regalo de pinkie pie fue un cup cake de chocolate con una crema pastelera rosada y muchas chispas de colores

gracias querida se ve muy apetitosa dijo rarity alegre

que tal si sigues tu fluttershy dijo twiligt

bien…ten rarity dijo fluttershy entregándole su presente

era una almohada tejida a mano por ella misma por lo que rarity le agradeció mucho su atención

twiligt cual es tu regalo pregunto rarity

twiligt le dio como es de costumbre a todas sus amigas un libro sobre la historia de ponieville

es muy antiguo no te encanta rarity dijo alegremente twiligt

si… claro querida dijo rarity algo sarcástica

ten rarity dijo sweetie belle con emoción y esperanza

dejo mostrar su hermoso cuadro de las dos lo cual emociono y alegró mucho a rarity

ten compañera se que te gustara dijo Applejack entregándole la pequeña cajita

dejo mostrar los aretes azules que rarity amo

como supiste que me encantan este tipo de cosas no es por insultarte pero tu estilo no es tan…formal Applejack dijo rarity estupefacta

me lo conto un pajarillo jejeje dijo Applejack con una risita sarcástica

A ver spike creo que es hora de mostrarle a rarity tu regalo dijo twiligt con euforia

Bien no puedo esperar a ver el regalo de mi spike waiki dijo rarity impaciente

Ten rarity dijo spike dándole a rarity un hermoso joyero morado

Gracias querido como sabes que me gustan los…joyeros dijo rarity algo decepcionada

Ve dentro del joyero rarity dijo espike riendo

Rarity observo su interior y comentó cariño esta vacío

Vacío dijiste vaci…. Spike Fue interrumpido por daimon

Ten cariño esto te lo doy con todo mi corazón dijo daimon mostrando un gran y hermoso diamante arcoíris

Fin del cap 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 

Diamante arcoíris dijo rarity estupefacta

Si mi amor un diamante arcoíris lo vi y supe que debía ser tuyo y solo tuyo dijo daimon con un gesto de felicidad

Gracias cariño dijo rarity dándole un gran beso en los labios

Pero...que...rayos tu... balbuceaba spike en voz baja hasta que solo se levantó tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas se dirigió a su habitación seguido de azotar la puerta tirarse en su cama para tratar de despertar de un mal sueño

Pero que le pasa a ese dragón se preguntaba sweetie belle junto con todas las ponys presentes

Pero qué es esto dijo sweetie belle mientras tomaba un sobre que estaba al lado del ponche y que decía por encima "con todo mi corazón para la mejor y más bella unicornio de todo ponie ville"

Será que lo deberé abrir será para mi pero de quien es o para quien tal vez solo le echaré un pequeño vistazo dijo sweetie belle pero cuando apenas estaba a punto de abrir la carta la llama su hermana rarity junto con su novio

Vamos querida ya es tarde dijo rarity con algo de cansancio

Saben en donde esta spike solo el me falta por despedirme dijo sweetie belle moviendo su cabeza a ver si lo encontraba entre todos

No querida creo que se fue a… rarity fue interrumpida rápidamente por daimon

Se fue a acostar a dormir estaba muy cansado por la fiesta dijo daimon

Todas se fueron a excepción de twiligt quien estaba muy preocupada por spike entro a la habitación y solo lo vio durmiendo pudo notar lagrimas secas en su piel escamosa pero supuso que se le diría el por qué después más ella se lo suponía ya que spike no era el mejor ocultando su amor hacia rarity además ella no se imaginaba eso ya que spike ya había visto a rarity saliendo con otros unicornios pegasos y ponys así que descarto esa idea y no le dio mucha importancia

En esa misma noche en el carrusel boutique sweetie belle estaba dispuesta a leer la carta que encontró cerca de la mesa de ponche se fue a su cama con una linterna se despidió de rarity y se envolvió en sábanas y se propuso a abrir la carta

"querida rarity durante mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo he querido decirte esto de mil maneras aunque nunca he tenido la suficiente valentía de decírtelo por más que lo intentara, pero hoy será diferente quiero decirte que el primer día que te vi fue el mejor día de mi vida fue el día que conocí a la unicornio mas bella hermosa amable comprensiva educada y cariñosa de todo ponie ville todos los día que te veo se convierten en alegres no importa lo que halla acontecido antes de eso, cada vez que hablas mi corazón estalla, cada vez que te veo con tus hermosos vestidos se me va el habla porque simplemente yo te amo rarity te amo con todo mi corazón y espero que tú también me ames y te pido mediante esta carta que accedas a ser mi novia por favor has este dragón el más feliz del mundo…te quiere spike"

Sweetie bell se quedo muy impactada lloro al leerla al pensar en spike ya sabía porque spike estaba de esa manera y se proponía a tener una charla con rarity por la mañana al respecto por primera ves en mucho tiempo sweetie bell estaba muy enojada con rarity y se lo haría saber luego de eso iría a hablar con spike para tratar de consolarlo

Mañana sería un gran y agotador día

Fin del cap 4


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Ya había amanecido y cierta potrilla tenía muchas cosas que hablar con su hermana así que se levantó se cepillo sus dientes se peinó la crin y pensando en cada palabra que le diría a su hermana mayor quien ya no le parecía tan perfecta como siempre pensó

Bajo las escaleras y cuando visualizó a rarity se acercó a ella

Hola hermana mayor dijo sweetie belle ente dientes

A hola sweetie belle como amaneciste dijo rarity como cualquier mañana

No puedo creer lo que hayas hecho y que aun así estés como si nada dijo sweetie belle mientras una que otra lágrima corría por sus mejillas

Pero a que te refieres sweetie belle dijo rarity tratando de abrazarla

No te hagas la desinformada tu sabes bien lo que hiciste dijo sweetie belle mientras se soltaba de un movimiento rápido

No te entiendo hermanita decía rarity mientras pensaba que pasaba por la mente de esa potrilla

Le rompiste el corazón a spike en mil pedazos y le restregaste tu novio en su cara dijo sweetie belle dándole la carta de spike a rarity

Ten mira la forma en que te amaba spike y aun así tú… tú… uuuuf, sí que me enfureces dijo sweetie belle haciendo un puchero al final y saliendo de la boutique

Que yo que… decía rarity para sí misma mientras habría la carta, al terminar de leerla ella quedó en shok no sabía que decir o hacer ni como disculparse con spike pero creía que solo era una fase las cosas y el gran amabilísimo que le tenía spike hacia ella eso la dejo impactada

Mientras tanto sweetie belle fue con las C.M.C para que las 3 juntas fueran a consolar a spike

Qué tal si no se ganáramos una cutie mark por esto dijo Apple Bloom

Si una cutie mark de consolar dijo scotaloo

No chicas esto no es por nosotras o nuestra cutie mark esta ves lo hacemos por spike de acuerdo chicas dijo sweetie belle con firmeza

Tiempo después llegaron a la biblioteca donde tocaron la puerta y twiligt las atendió

Hola chicas que se les ofrece dijo twiligt con alegría

Venimos a animar a spike dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo

Que bien esta arriba se ve muy mal he querido hablar con el pero no me deja dijo twiligt cambiando su cara de alegría por una de tristeza

Las 3 se repartieron primero fue Apple Bloom y volvió con…nada luego fue scotaloo y se repitió el mismo caso final mente fue sweetie belle

Hola spike dijo sweetie belle desde afuera sin recibir respuesta

Spike por favor déjame entrar por favor te conozco se porque estas así seguido de decir eso se abrió la puerta y apareció un spike con muchas lágrimas en los ojos

Spike no llores por favor dijo sweetie belle sentándose al lado de spike

Pero por que debería nunca encontraré alguien mejor que rarity ella es un ángel dijo spike aun sollozando

Spike mi hermana es una tonta por hacerte eso solo por verte, ver lo que te hiso y aun así la llamas ángel es muy tierno y me pareces muy… tartamudeo sweetie belle

¿Muy qué? Preguntó spike

Muy lindo spike me pareces muy lindo y me gustaría salir con tigo remediar lo que mi hermana te hiso dijo sweetie belle para terminar diciendo

Spike yo te amo.

Fin del cap 5


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Tú…qué dijo spike muy sorprendido y a laves un poco más alegrado en cierta forma a él siempre le pareció muy dulce y linda sweetie belle, pero, siempre quiso mucho más a rarity claro hasta lo que ella le hiso

Spike yo… te amo y sé que mi hermana cometió un grave error, pero yo quiero remediarlo si aceptas me alegraría mucho spike dijo sweetie belle con toda sinceridad mientras una que otra lágrima corría por sus mejillas

Sweetie belle… yo… yo no sé qué decir, yo… es que no sé si sea correcto que salga con tigo, ya que, después de todo eres la hermana de rarity decía spike mientras trataba de re acomodar sus ideas no sabía que decir pero sweetie belle le parecía muy linda pero qué pensarían todos

En ese momento a sweetie belle se le rompió el corazón en 2 al menos ya sabía lo que spike sentía en ese momento

Bueno… esa propuesta… era claro… si querías… rarity tiene mucha suerte espero que te valla bien con ella decía sweetie belle mientras se alejaba

Es…ESPERA SWEETIE BELLE gritó spike con todas sus fuerzas no le importaba lo que los ponis pensara de él

Sí spike que… quieres dijo sweetie belle mientras lloraba

No me importa lo que todos piensen si quiero… quiero que seas mi novia y sé que puede que sea algo apresurado y todo pero…. Spike no pudo terminar pues sweetie belle lo interrumpió

No me importa dijo sweetie belle mientras cambiaba la cara de tristeza que tenía por otra de alegría

Gracias sweetie belle ahora qué tal si vamos a bajar no he comido en todo el día dijo spike con mucha alegría y soltando una pequeña risa al final

Jejeje, claro porque no, vamos decía sweetie belle con alegría y mucho más calmada

Los dos bajaron las escaleras con alegría de que ya eran como una pareja, al llegar abajo vieron a twilight quien hablaba con Apple Bloom y scotaloo al notar que spike había bajado todas fueron con el

Ya te sientes mejor spike dijo twilight con gran amabilidad en su voz

Si creo que me siento, muy bien dijo spike dándole la mirada a sweetie belle

Así que, como lograste que spike lograra salir de su habitación eso parecía imposible dijo Apple Bloom

Que te puedo decir yo solo le dije la verdad decía sweetie belle con ternura

Uuuu aquí hay pony encerrado, ahora díganme que pasa dijo twiligt con firmeza pero a la ves con amabilidad

Bueno… resumiendo todo ahora sweetie belle y yo…empezó spike con nerviosismo

Estamos saliendo terminó sweetie belle con más alegría y emoción

Guao spike me alegro por ti estoy ansiosa de contarle a las demás decía twilight con mucha emoción y alegría al mismo tiempo

Claro… dijeron los dos con muchas dudas de lo que accedían a hacer

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta con algo de rapidez

Pase dijo twiligt sin dejar de pensar en la nueva pareja

En ese momento entra rarity diciendo

Spikie waikie de verdad yo me quiero disculpar no quería hacerte daño dijo rarity como si solo estuviera spike en el cuarto

Aaaa… no hay problema rarity ya estoy mucho mejor dijo spike con algo de alegría pero a la ves tristeza de que rarity estuviera allí de nuevo no es que ya no le agradara al contrario le agradaba mucho y ese era su problema

En ese momento a twiligt no pudo aguantar un segundo más y gritó una frase que de seguro se arrepentirá por siempre

ESTAN SALIENDO grito twilight

Qué quien está saliendo pregunto rarity

Spike y sweetie belle dijo scotaloo rápido

Que, qué…. dijo rarity con cara de sorpresa

Rarity no es tan malo como crees dijo sweetie belle

Rarity no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto solo que no encontraba como armar el rompecabezas de ideas en su cabeza solo se le ocurrió reaccionar de manera opuesta a sweetie belle

No, no lo eres dijo rarity con molestia

Que como que no dijo spike firme

Lo lamento spikie wuakie pero no serán una pareja… nos vamos sweetie belle dijo rarity y antes de que cualquier pony dijera algo en contra de eso tomo a sweetie belle y salió de la biblioteca más rápido de lo que derpy se come un cup cake

Fin del cap 6


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Ya sweetie belle se había marchado y spike estaba en shock no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar estaba muy confundido acaso rarity le había impedido su romance con sweetie belle, y si lo había hecho, por qué, no entendía porque rarity una de sus amigas más estimadas le había hecho eso

Pero debía hacer algo al respecto no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, pero, tal vez no podría razonar con rarity el solo no es que ella sea mala sino que puede que sus amigas puedan hablar con más facilidad que él, spike tendrá que pedir ayuda

Pero que rayos fue eso… dijo twilight quien también parecía muy confusa de lo que había ocurrido

Rarity enloqueció grito scotaloo a todo pulmón con gran impresión de lo que había ocurrido

Pero qué extraño nunca había visto a rarity así dijo Apple Bloom mientras trataba de recordar algún día en que rarity hubiera actuado por instintos y que no haya usado la razón pero fue un esfuerzo en vano

Si ella no es de las que actúan por instinto dijo twilight mientras ya lograba entender la situación

Pero… por… por qué pregunto spike sin esperar una respuesta concreta

Creo que puede ser que se puso muy sobre protectora en relación con el primer novio de su hermanita dijo twilight mientras en sus pensamientos se decía a si misma "tal vez es que rarity no quiere que spike simplemente ande con sweetie belle, bueno lo resta esperar a que pase lo mejor entre ellos"

Twilight me podrías ayudar a hacer razonar a rarity dijo spike muy esperanzado

Trataré de hablar con ella dijo twilight muy dudosa de lo que pasara luego

Entonces twilight y spike emprendieron camino a buscar a rarity y después de horas de ardua búsqueda twilight logra conseguir a rarity

Rarity como estas dijo twilight tratando de empezar una conversación con rarity

Si te soy franca querida creo que he cometido un error dijo rarity quien parecía tener lágrimas secas en sus mejillas

Si creo que deberías darles libertad a spike y sweetie belle en su relación dijo twilight quien nunca pensó que sería tan sencillo

Lo sé pero, no me siento cómoda que mi hermanita salga con mi spaikie waikie no me parece muy apropiado necesito un consejo twilight dijo rarity quien estaba muy afligida

Rarity debes disculparte con spike el entenderá y con tu hermana ellos te comprenderán solo estas siendo sobreprotectora con tu hermana dijo twilight con esperanza de que todo salga bien

Tienes razón cariño, donde esta mi spikie waikie dijo rarity dispuesta a disculparse

Creo que fue a tu boutique te está buscando dijo twilight muy calmada

Rarity fue lo más rápido que pudo a su boutique en el camino se topó con sweetie belle quien parecía estar buscando a spike

Sweetie belle yo quiero… empezó rarity pero fue interrumpida por su hermana quien le dijo muy molesta

Déjame rarity eres la peor hermana mayor del mundo no puedo creer que quieras separarme de spike cuando apenas estábamos empezando dijo sweetie belle muy mortificada

Sweetie belle querida yo vine para disculparme por mi actitud estuve mal debí dejarlos en su relación y te pido perdón hermanita y te quiero mucho dijo rarity mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Te perdono hermana mayor y yo también te quiero muchísimo dijo sweetie belle mientras abrazaba a su hermana y lloraba de felicidad

Qué tal si buscamos a spike twilight me dijo que está en la boutique dijo rarity mucho mas calmada

Y las dos partieron a la boutique pero la felicidad duro poco pues al llegar presenciaron que la boutique estaba totalmente PRENDIDA EN LLAMAS

Fin del cap 7


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Pero, no lo entiendo por qué pasó esto, yo….yo estuve aquí hace un minuto y… estaba bien dijo sweetie belle muy impresionada por lo que estaba presenciando

Espera… tu… estuviste aquí… sweetie belle estuviste en la boutique dijo rarity muy molesta

Si…pero, tú no creerás que yo… dijo sweetie belle muy ofendida de que su hermana creyera que ella había quemado la boutique

Tú…estabas molesta por lo que hice, a raíz de eso tú…quemaste mi boutique dijo rarity muy apresurada

Al no escuchar una respuesta de sweetie belle se molestó mucho, nunca se había visto tan molesta estaba roja y no encontraba que decir, no quería hacer algo que luego se arrepentiría, pero, estaba tan molesta que no podía pensar de forma razonable

Sweetie belle, aléjate dijo rarity con toda la cama que pudo

Pero por qué yo quiero… trató de decir sweetie belle pero no pudo terminar ya que rarity reaccionó con un grito descomunal

¡LÁRGATE SWEETIE BELLE! Gritó rarity lo más fuerte que pudo

En ese momento sweetie belle solo pensó en correr y salir de la escena lo más rápido que pudo, sin siquiera mirar hacia tras

Mientras tanto spike aún molesto por la escena que había hecho rarity en cuanto a su relación con sweetie belle, estaba en la granja de los Apple, sentado en una roca y pensando en lo ocurrido cuando a lo lejos percibió el humo de fuego proveniente de la boutique de rarity, él estuvo en la boutique hace unos momentos, así que sabía que no podía ser fuego, ningún fuego podría crecer tan rápido, a menos que claro alguien lo haya provocado, pero nadie haría eso así que descartó la idea, de todas maneras debía ir a investigar qué había pasado en ese lugar

Caminaba hacia la boutique y la encontró completamente en llamas eso lo impactó demasiado solo con ver a rarity llorando se le rompió el corazón, aún estaba molesto, pero ella lo necesitaba

¿Qué ocurrió rarity? Dijo spike asustado

Mi spaikie waikie, mi vida estaba en esa boutique mis vestidos, mis diseños, mi diario, mis ideas, todo, todo estaba allí, mi carrera está acabada dijo rarity con gran aflicción y gran tristeza

Pero, por que, no lo entiendo estuve aquí y solo estaba sweetie belle y… spike pensó por un momento y salió en búsqueda de alguien que jugaba un papel de suma importancia en esta ocasión

Pero spike a dónde vas pregunto rarity sin respuesta alguna ya que spike salió despedido cual cohete

Busco sin cansancio hasta que al final spike encontró al responsable

Fuiste tú… por qué lo hiciste dijo spike con gran apuro, preocupación y molestia

Sí, felicidades me has descubierto la pregunta es, que harás al respecto dragoncito dijo un unicornio antes de color blanco ahora de un color opaco y gris

Portador del nombre DAIMON

Fin del cap 8


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

No lo entiendo…por qué lo hiciste pregunto spike muy molesto

Porque, aun preguntas dragón, es por ti y por la hermana de rarity gritó daimon descomunalmente muy molesto con el pequeño dragón

Pero… sigo sin entender porque quemaste la boutique, o por qué nos odias a sweetie belle y a mí pregunto otra vez spike muy confundido y a la ves molesto

No te hagas el desentendido lo sabes, desde que tú y sweetie belle salen rarity no hace más nada que pensar en ti dijo daimon estallando en furia

Hablas enserio dijo spike sacando una sonrisa improvisada

Es tan molesto, spike esto, spike aquello, sweetie belle estará bien, estoy tan molesto, solo llevan saliendo como 2 semanas y ya rarity me está volviendo loco dijo daimon muy frustrado y cansado pero sin dejar de resaltar lo molesto que está

¡Y pensaste que la mejor forma de sacarnos de su cabeza es quemando su preciada casa y su lugar de trabajo! Gritó spike a más no poder

Si, veras dragón insolente, si la boutique se quema y rarity cree que fue la joven y hermosa sweetie belle ya que ella fue la última en estar allí, en ese caso se dejara de hablar con ella y por lo tanto ya que sweetie belle es tu novia tampoco te prestará atención, es decir te sacara de su mente y me dejará hacer lo que tengo planeado para ella dijo daimon con una sonrisa triunfal al final de su oración

Hay algo con que no contabas principito, yo le contare a rarity que fuiste tú quien quemo su boutique y ella te aborrecerá y no me he olvidado que tomaste mi gema, la que le iba a dar a rarity, eso fue muy bajo dijo spike muy molesto y triste pero a la ves algo alegre que había encontrado el eslabón del plan de daimon

Jajaja, que tierno al creer que sería tan tonto, a quien le creerá a su novio el gran príncipe o a el dragón novio de la unicornio que quemó su boutique dijo daimon victorioso

Ella me creerá… si…lo hará…verdad…o no…ella no … lo hará dijo spike tras dudar por un tiempo

Y no lo intentes ya que si, tratas de hacer algo que no me convenga, le diré que cierto dragón incendio su boutique ya que estaba muy molesto con ella por entrometerse en su relación y no quieres eso… o sí dragoncito

Eres un… idiota dijo spike muy enfurecido

Ahora si me disculpas dragón, tengo una linda novia que consolar dijo daimon riéndose al final y con gran felicidad

Spike por su parte se dispuso a ir a la biblioteca a pensar por mas que quería ir con rarity o sweetie belle sabía que de una manera u otra se enojarían con el no sabía que hacer estaba muy molesto hasta que alguien tocó la puerta con gran prisa

Spike abrió la puerta y solo encontró a derpy

Hola amiga que te trae por aquí dijo spike muy curioso

Tienes carta dijo derpy entregándole una carta con un gran olor y saliendo volando después

Spike no aguanto la curiosidad y se dispuso a leerla

De sweetie belle para spike

"querido spike por lo que ha acontecido actualmente, he estado pensado y reflexionando y quiero que nos vallamos juntos de ponie ville tu y yo salir de aquí y hacer nuestra vida juntos, solo hay un problema y es mi hermana rarity la quiero mucho pero no estoy de acuerdo con ella en sus decisiones, además, es imposible vivir solos por esa razón he llegado a la conclusión de que tú y yo deberíamos terminar spike lo lamento pero spike

TERMINÁMOS, te extrañaré "

FIN DEL CAP 9


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Spike se sentía demasiado mal no encontraba una salida o algo que hacer para evitar sentirse mal o pensar que era un error que sweetie belle terminara con él, por más que intentaba, no podía dejar de retumbar esa frase en su cabeza, "terminamos", esa era la peor palabra que podía pensar en ese momento, pero, también era la que más le impacto, por más que lo intentó reprimir, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente y se sentía cada vez peor, ya no se sentía el mismo spike de siempre

Que haré ahora se preguntaba spike a cada minuto divagando en su mente como nunca antes lo había hecho

En ese momento twilight entra junto a rarity, su novio y el resto de las mane 6 charlando sobre la boutique quemada y tratando de consolar a rarity

Hola spike, como estas amiguito dijo daimon de un tono de voz muy neutral pero dándole una mirada de muerte a spike

Hola daimon dijo spike entre dientes y con una mirada muy molesta

Rarity… te puedo preguntar algo dijo spike con mucho cuidado de no hacer un movimiento que daimon tome como traición a su acuerdo

Claro spikie waikie dijo rarity colocando una sonrisa muy forzada ya que por más que estaba molesta con spike y sweetie belle ella era toda una dama y no quería ofender a spike

Has visto a sweetie belle… la estoy buscando dijo spike muy triste, en eso daimon lo interrumpe

Si spike la está buscando y no tiene tiempo que perder, verdad spike, claro que sí, mejor vete para encontrar a sweetie belle dijo daimon en voz alta y muy nervioso, pero, sin cambiar su mirada hacia spike

No, espera spike, yo no la he visto, pero creo que es mejor dejarla sola por un tiempo, tiene que reflexionar sobre lo que hiso, sabes, quemar mi boutique no es una acción muy madura de su parte dijo rarity muy molesta pero tratando de seguir con su actitud calmada y dramática de siempre

Spike es tu novia defiéndela… bueno ex-novia al menos pensaba spike en ese momento

El pequeño dragón tomo toda la valentía que pudo para decir lo que pensaba sobre quien había quemado su boutique, más, justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, daimon entendió lo que haría y se apresuró a hablar antes

Saben ya es tarde que tal si nos vamos rarity dijo daimon con gran rapidez

Están seguros que se quieren ir creo que spike tenía algo que agregar dijo twilight neutral con un breve tono de pregunta, ya que se había dado cuenta que spike trató de decir algo, sin embargo ella pensaba que spike solo le iba a confesar su amor hacia rarity, pero se confundió mucho pues lee volvió la idea de que spike estaba saliendo con sweetie belle, no sabía si arrepentirse de lo que dijo, o, simplemente no darle importancia

No tenía nada que decir al respecto… CIERTO SPIKE dijo daimon de la manera más disimulada posible pero dándole a entender a spike su intensión

Sí… digo, no, dijo spike muy nervioso

Entonces vámonos rarity, tengo un plan con tigo que te animara, jejeje, dijo daimon guiñándole el ojo a spike y susurrando –esto estará genial dragoncito ya quisieras ser yo- dando una risa un poco malévola al final

Me pregunto que será dijo rarity muy intrigada

Ya todos los ponys se habían ido eras como las 3 am y spike no podía dormir se sentía pero que nunca hasta que se asoma desde su ventana y alcanza a ver a sweetie belle

Spike bajó con toda la rapidez que pudo abrió la puerta y encontró una sweetie belle distinta a la que había conocido estaba llorando, sucia hasta se diría que repugnaba

Cómo pudiste… dijo sweetie belle aun llorando

Que… como pude que…? Preguntó spike muy triste de ver a su ex novia así

Cómo pudiste dejarme a través de una carta… que no tienes corazón eres el peor ser del mundo dijo sweetie belle cambiando el tono de tristeza por una de molestia

Yo… yo no te termine, yo no hice eso, tú fuiste la que me terminaste sweetie belle y por una carta con un perfume de flores que aún huelo en la noche, yo diría que eres tú la que no tienes corazón fuiste muy mala no te conocía de esa forma, si querías terminar solo lo hubieras dicho grito spike muy molesto al grado de que se le salió una flama de su boca que quemó a sweetie belle

Yo, soy la que no tiene corazón tú fuiste el que me quemó eres tan lindo por fuera pero por dentro eres un tonto… dijo sweetie belle llorando

Además tu ¡QUEMASTE LA BOUTIQUE DE MI HERMANA! Si, tu secreto se descubrió me lo dijo el dulce novio de rarity

Espera… primero que todo daimon tiene todo menos ser dulce y buena persona yo… spike no pudo terminar ya que sweetie belle le implanto una cachetada con su casco y grito

¡TERMINAMOS SPIKE, TERMINAMOS PARA CIEMPRE! Grito sweetie belle, seguido de eso corrió a la casa de fluttershy donde se estaban quedando su hermana y ella

Terminamos… pensó spike seguido de eso gritó al aire sin miedo de despertar a ningún pony un fuerte y estruendoso grito de pena.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Fue específicamente lo que gritó spike con todos sus pulmones pero él sabía que esto no se quedaría así mañana todo cambiaría, tanto con sweetie belle, como con daimon

Fin del cap 10


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Spike corrió rápidamente a la casa de fluttershy donde toco la puerta con gran tristeza y rapidez, sin recibir respuesta alguna por 2 horas sale de la escena con la mano adolorida

Al llegar a la biblioteca nota que twilight no estaba en casa y que dejó una nota diciendo que había ido a una reunión con la princesa Celestia, no le dio importancia y solo se dirigió a su cuarto, notó la puerta un entrecerrada y pensó que twilight seguro la había dejado abierta, algo poco común en ella pues era muy obsesiva con dejarlo todo perfecto y cerrado antes de partir a cualquier sitio, pero, después de tiempo en pensarlo notó que el búho de twilight estaba del otro lado del cerrojo durmiendo

Spike simplemente entró y se recostó en su cama lamentándose, hasta que alguien toca la puerta de la biblioteca de la misma manera que el tocaba la de fluttershy, tal vez hasta más, así que se dispuso a averiguar quién era el o la responsable de tal alboroto

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensó que era sweetie belle, por lo cual dejó de caminar y corrió a la puerta, más, notó que no podía ser ella, no era tan alta como para que se viera su crin, una muy sucia, desarreglada, y mojada crin morada

Apuesto que rarity castigaría a esa pony por su crimen en contra de la moda, pensó spike mientras se acercaba a la perilla, su expresión cambio por completo al notar que la responsable de tan triste peinado era nadie más que la bella o al menos anteriormente bella rarity quien entró apresurada y abrazó a spike con gran tristeza mientras lloraba como una potrilla pequeña que le habían quitado su caramelo

Pero, rarity que te pasa, dijo spike con gran confusión preocupación y tristeza a rarity

Spike, spikie, mi spikie waikie, que horror, que tragedia, por qué, por qué a mí spike, por qué a mí gritaba rarity mientras lloraba en el pecho de spike

Pero que pasó pregunto spike de nuevo aún más preocupado

El…el tartamudeaba rarity entre respiros

El que rarity, quien es el que te hiso gritaba spike

Fue… daimon… y… el… tartamudeo rarity mientras se trataba de calmar

EL QUE grito spike

El me…me… me violo spike, daimon me violo gritó rarity mientras lloraba

Él te… QUÉ grito spike muy asombrado

ME VIOLO gritó rarity

Spike pensó que ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, no podía devolverse en el tiempo para cambiarlo, solo le quedaba consolar a la ya no virgen rarity y luego… cierto potro no vería de nuevo la luz del día

Rarity, tranquila, calma, por favor no llores le decía spike mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a rarity

Pero spike fue terrible, me dolió, sangré, yo nunca en mi vida un potro me había sacado una sola gota de sangré en toda mi vida y menos de mi intimidad decía rarity con tristeza y con lágrimas en sus ojos

Calma, ya pasó, ya pasó no pienses en ello trataba de consolar spike a rarity con toda la amabilidad posible

Gracias spike eres el mejor dijo rarity más calmada

Ahora que tal si te traigo una taza de chocolate caliente ofreció spike

Claro, gracias spike dijo rarity divagando en sus pensamientos

El tiempo pasó y spike trajo las dos tazas de chocolate con un malvavisco cada una

Ten rarity dijo spike con gran dulzura

Gracias spike te lo agradezco, eres demasiado dulce, sabes me he puesto a pensar en algo dijo rarity metida en sus pensamientos

Si rarity sobre qué te has puesto a pensar dijo spike intrigado

Sabes todos estos años buscando a ese pony especial y nunca me di cuenta que nunca busque a un potro, siempre estuvo enfrente de mí , mí caballero de gran armadura eras tú spike siempre fuiste tú dijo rarity más contenta

a… que te refieres dijo spike pensativo

a que spike yo TE AMO dijo rarity muy convencida

fin del cap 11


	12. Chapter 12

**PRIMERO QUE TODO HE LEÍDO LOS COMENTARIÓS YA UNAS CUANTAS VESES Y HE DECIDIDO HACER LOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS LARGOS Y USAR LAS COMILLAS YA QUE EN VARIAS OCACIÓNES ME LO HAN PEDIDO, NO PIENSEN QUE NO LEO LOS COMENTARIOS SIEMPRE LOS LEO, AVECES HASTA LOS RESPONDO,POR FAVOR DIGANME SI PREFIEREN CON O SIN COMILLAS, LE AGRADEZCO A TODOS SU ATENCIÓN, GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MÍ CAPÍTULO, TARDE UN POCO MÁS DE LO QUE QUERÍA PUES LO HISE 3 VESES, PERO, ESO NO TIENE IMPORTÁNCIA, DE NUEVO GÁCIAS SU ATENCIÓN Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA **

Capítulo 12

"Que dijiste. .. rarity tu... me... amas... debes de estar bromeando" dijo spike ya que la noticia lo tomó por sorpresa

"Si spikie waikie, me gustas, me... me gustas más de lo que me ha gustado cualquier otro... " dijo rarity muy convencida

"La...la verdad, rarity no lo... no lo sé... como pásate de estar tan mal y llorosa... a estar... ya sabes de esta manera... tan segura de... bueno... tan segura de lo que dices" dijo spike tratando de procesar aún la información

"spikie waikie pero eso pasó gracias a ti, que no te das cuenta" dijo rarity con gran alegría

"Si te soy sincero... no" dijo spike con mucha confusión

"Tú siempre fuiste generoso con migo muy amable y siempre tratas de alegrarme pasara lo que pasara" dijo con cariño rarity

Mientras que spike solo se preguntaba en a sí mismo "por qué pasa esto... por qué hora, no tiene nada de sentido, rarity es violada y ahora le gusto, que extraña, tengo tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas...es tan complicado.. Pero siempre fue mi sueño ser el novio de rarity y ahora que se me declara y la voy a rechazar...pero... qué pasa con sweetie belle... ella terminó con migo... pero ella aun me gusta... creo... que haré" se preguntaba spike

"¿Así que ya tomaste tu decisión spike?" Preguntó rarity con esperanza

"Yo...yo...digo...que... no lo sé rarity, eres tan bella...pero debo pensarlo más, no puedo tomar una decisión así de fuerte como si nada" dijo spike con una gran confusión en su interior

"Bien ... spike... puedo quedarme a dormir... afuera hace frío y está de noche , sin mencionar que está lloviendo" dijo rarity con dulzura

"Claro... no hay problema, quédate el tiempo que desees" dijo spike sin pensar

"Gracias spikie waikie" dijo rarity con cariño hacia su, por ahora, amigo

Spike estaba caminado hasta que le paso una idea por su mente "rayos twilight no está en casa que haré ahora...vamos spike cálmate sólo estás en una casa solo, con una amiga que te ha gustado desde hace años, que te ama y que acabó de ser violada... rayos... o tengo mucha suerte o tengo la peor de la suerte en todo el mundo"

"Rarity... tu puedes dormir en la cama de twilight, y yo en mi canasta en la otra habitación ya que twilight no está en casa, ponte cómoda" dijo spike tratando de alejar a rarity lo más pasible de el para evitar problemas con ella y con sweetie belle

"No, no, no spike no dormirás en esa fea... cosa en la que llamas canasta es repugnante ... hoy dormirás en la cama" dijo rarity muy segura

"En...la... cama... ¿pero hay no dormirás tú?" Preguntó spike nervioso

"Claro tontín, dormiremos juntos" dijo rarity soltando una risa al terminar

En ese momento spike parecía un tómate de lo sonrojado que estaba mientras pensaba " rarity quiere...dormir con migo... no debe pasar eso sé que no seré fuerte, es rarity, no puedo hacer eso no debo, debo controlarme" pensó spike antes de acostarse en la cama

"Sabes rarity mi canasta es muy cómoda es muy agradable dormir hay sabes mejor me voy" dijo spike mientras salía corriendo , mas, se sorprendió al ver que no se estaba moviendo, luego se dio cuenta que estaba siendo levitado por la magia de rarity

"No seas tontito spikie waikie duerme esta vez en la cama te agradará te lo aseguro, o quieres herir aún más mis sentimientos negándote a dormir con migo" dijo rarity levitando a spike y colocándolo en la cama

Spike no tuvo más opción que tratar de dormir en la misma cama que rarity sin decir algo que se arrepentiría

"Así que te parece... cómodo" dijo rarity con dulzura

"Si muy... cómodo" dijo spike algo apenado

"Spikie déjame ser tu novia, no me apartes, ni apartes tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero, algo que aprendí con el pasar de los años es que las acciones hablan por sí solas, así que..." dijo rarity dándole un tierno besó a spike en los labios

Spike no sabía que decir o que hacer estaba en shock, no se movía ni hablaba solo estaba tan rojo que se notaría en el espacio en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta

"Pero quién será a esta hora" dijo rarity molesta

"Tengo que abrir" dijo spike saliendo corriendo de la habitación y abriendo la puerta

"Hola spikie el correo" dijo derpy desde el otro lado de la puerta

"Derpy, amiga que haces aquí es tarde, cuantas veces te he dicho que no entregues el correo a esta hora" dijo spike con furia hasta que escuchó un grito desde la habitación

"¡Spikie quien es!" Gritó rarity

"Sabes que amiga cambié de opinión me has salvado la vida entrega el correo a la hora que quieras te debo una" dijo spike corriendo fuera de la biblioteca mientras pensaba "gracias a Celestia que derpy llegó sino, no sé lo que llegaría a pasar entre rarity y yo, yo estaba a punto de ...

Spike paró en seco sus pensamientos al chocar con un potro mostaza y crin marrón oscura

"¿Doctor wooves? Que hoy es el día de salir a media noche ¡lloviendo! Derpy lo entiendo pero ¿por qué usted?" Preguntó spike confundido

"Sólo estaba midiendo la densidad de cada gota de agua para un experimento para crear una nueva medicina y a ti que trae a afuera en esta noche tan lluviosa" preguntó doctor wooves

"Es largo de explicar créame, por cierto si rarity viene, usted nunca me vio ok" dijo spike aterrado

"Se puede saber ¿por qué?" Preguntó de nuevo doctor wooves

"No preguntes sólo hazlo tengo que pensar" dijo spike mientras emprendía su carrera a ningún lado

Spike corrió por horas sin rumbo hasta llegar a la granja de la flia apple y darse cuenta que estaba amaneciendo así que se dispuso a dormir unas horas mientras pensaba "por el amor de Celestia, por qué de tantos lugares buenos donde conciliar el sueño tengo que terminar en el único lugar que toda la familia madruga, pero, ahora que lo pienso es el único lugar que rarity no vendría"

Luego de dormir como por 7 segundos applejack lo despierta

"Hola amigo que te trae por nuestra granja a esta hora de la mañana" dijo applejack alegre y con una sonrisa estampada

"Primero, me podías dejar dormir al menos 3 minutos más, segundo es el único lugar que rarity no vendría a buscarme para presionar me para que sea su novio y tercero mis piernas no me dejaban caminar ni un paso más lejos de aquí" dijo spike aun tratando de recobrar su respiración habitual

"Pero spike yo no sé mucho sobre los sentimientos hacia otro pero... eso no es lo que tu querías desde un principio" dijo applejack un poco confundida

"Si... eso creo...es verdad pero...estoy confundido, no sé si me gusta rarity o si me gusta sweetie belle es muy confuso ya que sweetie terminó con migo ,pero, aun así creo que me gusta mucho, sin embargo, rarity siempre me ha gustado es tan extraño lo que siento estoy confundido" dijo spike con gran tristeza

"Bueno vaquero sí sweetie terminó con tigo y rarity te pidió ser su novio creo que no hay por qué estar confundido, rarity te ama, así que sal con ella" dijo applejack con seguridad

"Tienes razón applejack yo y rarity estamos destinados a salir juntos debo hablar con ella, pero antes tengo un asunto que arreglar cuentas con daimon" dijo spike corriendo para darle el inicio de su búsqueda

El tiempo pasó y spike seguía buscando a daimon, estaba muy molesto, spike solo pensaba en darle a daimon toda la agonía y el sufrimiento que le hiso pasar el a rarity, nunca había tenido el sentimiento de querer hacer que alguien desaparezca, sin embargo rarity es su amiga y el pagaría por violar a rarity, nadie viola a sus amigas

Spike corría como si no hubiera un mañana, buscando sin parar a daimon, fue para su sorpresa que se topa con twilight, quien ya estaba dirigiéndose a su casa

"¿twilight has visto a daimon?" preguntó spike muy apurado

"a decir verdad no lo he visto, pero, te aseguro que pinkie lo vio ella sabe dónde está todos" dijo twilight muy segura

"gracias" dijo spike mientras se acercaba a sugar cup corner

-Ya en la pastelería-

"esta pinkie" pregunto spike a los señores cake

"si está en el cuarto de arriba puedes subir si lo deseas" dijeron los cakes al un sonio

Spike subió con rapidez las escaleras hasta llegar a el cuarto de pinkie, entra y nota que no hay nadie en la habitación, por unos momentos no entendía que pasaba, hasta que pinkie le salta encima de spike y lo embiste

"hola spike, como estas, espero que bien" dijo pinkie tan eufórica como siempre

"a decir verdad, pinkie, no estoy bien, estoy…" no pudo terminar pues pinkie lo interrumpió

"estás molesto pues daimon hiso algo muy, muy malo y le quieres jugar con él a las luchas al estilo de ponie balboa cierto" dijo pinkie alegre y haciendo gestos de ponie balboa dando unos golpes al aire

"como…supiste eso" dijo spike asombrado

"lo adiviné, pero no debes hacerlo" dijo pinkie colocándose detrás de spike

"pero, por qué no" preguntó spike

"simple, porque, te ves cansado, no has dormido, daaaaaaaaa, además, algo te agobia, me pregunto que será" le dijo pinkie con un tono de pregunta al final

"de acuerdo, a decir verdad si estoy cansado, tal vez duerma un poco, pero, después me dirás en dónde encontrar a daimon, para…jugar con el" dijo spike pensaba (claro, a jugar con él a ver quién le deforma la cara a quien y puedo apostar de que cuando daimon pierda, no solo se le deformará su perfecta cara de príncipe planeo que duerma con los peces, hasta nunca daimon)

Spike se fue a dormir en la alfombra de pinkie, pensando que era mejor dormir con ella que con rarity en donde, no dormiría pues tendría que darle explicaciones sobre porque salió corriendo o porque no le respondió a su pregunta en el primer momento que ella lo beso, además, le esperaba un día pesado mañana

Fin del capítulo 12


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Spike había dormido muy bien, mejor de lo que pensaba que podía dormir en una alfombra con trozos de caramelo

"Aaaaaaa" dijo spike bostezando mientras se paraba de la alfombra mientras pensaba " hoy será un día agitado... daimon hora de pagar"

bajo las escaleras hasta la pastelería de los cake

"Hola spike como dormiste, espero que bien, porque no has de dormir bien dormiste en dulces, jejeje" dijo pinkie enérgica como siempre

"Hola pinkie, si dormí bien, gracias por preguntar, me das un capcake de zafiros por favor " dijo spike Aún somnoliento

"Claro sale en seguida" dijo pinkie desaparecido de la escena por unos segundos y llegar con el cup cake listo y caliente hecho a una velocidad inimaginable

"Gracias pinkie" dijo spike sorprendido por la velocidad de pinkie y a la vez comiéndose el cup cake

"Ahora pinkie dime en donde esta daimon" dijo spike cambiando a un tono serio

"Con daimon te refieres al novio de rarity o... a Víctor daimon Trejo, el pony que se encarga de los lobos de ramas que están en el bosque ever free" preguntó pinkie haciendo gestos de un lobo siendo derrotado por Víctor daimon Trejo

"El novio de rarity" dijo spike golpeándose la frente con su garra

"Aaaaa, déjame pensar, no, no lo he visto por aquí" dijo pinkie saltando por ahí, sonriendo

"Pero, que...tu no... sabes que pinkie, no importa, gracias por el cupcake" dijo spike saliendo de la tienda para luego toparse con fluttershy y chocar con ella

"Hola fluttershy, disculpa por chocar contra tí" dijo spike limpiándose el polvo

"No pasó nada spike, pero, ¿por qué tan apurado?" dijo fluttershy parándose de la tierra

"Estoy buscando a alguien, por cierto, has visto a daimon" preguntó spike sin esperar respuesta alguna

"En realidad si lo he visto está en el bosque ever free" dijo fluttershy algo asustada

"Gracias fluttershy. .. Espera, que hacías tú en el bosque ever free" dijo spike mientras pensaba " que raro que fluttershy lo haya visto, ella no es la más sociable que digamos y ¿Qué hacía en ese bosque? ¡Ella le tiene miedo a casi el 99% de lo que hay en ese bosque!"

"Es que el pobre ángel salió corriendo hacia ahí cuando mencioné que le iba a tratar de encontrar una pareja, pero, al parecer no está listo aún... Así que fui a buscarlo, quién sabe qué clase de cosas aterradoras y peligrosas se encuentren en ese bosque" dijo fluttershy temblando un poco de miedo al mencionar el bosque

"Bien, gracias fluttershy, nos vemos luego" dijo spike corriendo en dirección al bosque

"De nada spike... creo" dijo fluttershy algo asustada por spike ya que se dirigía a el temible bosque ever free

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca

Una potranca tocaba la puerta con gran apuro y fuerza

"Spike, spike estas en casa, quiero hablar con tigo, por favor ábreme" decía sweetie belle muy angustiada

Toco por unos minutos hasta qué cierta ponie abre la puerta

"Hola sweetie, que haces aquí" dijo rarity desde dentro de la casa

"¿Rarity? ¿Por qué estás en la casa de spike?" Preguntó sweetie belle muy confundida

"Fácil, spike está a punto de darse cuenta de que hermana es mejor para estar con él y las dos sabemos que soy...yo" dijo rarity con una sonrisa de victoria

"Pero qué rayos te pasa, sabes que amo a spike ¿por qué te interpones en nuestra relación?" Preguntó sweetie belle muy confundida y molesta

"Querida lo tuyo es un amor joven y pasajero, lo que yo siento por spike es diferente podríamos llegar hasta a..." rarity fue interrumpida por sweetie belle

"NO... quiero saber lo que harías con spike, porque, no será posible, no estarás con spike" dijo sweetie belle algo molesta

"Lo tomaré como un reto y además por lo que he oído por ahí, tú y spike terminaron y según que spike te terminó" dijo rarity un tono de victoria

"Él no me terminó, yo le terminé...pero fue un error mi vida no es lo mismo sin el" dijo sweetie belle muy molesta

"Con más razón, pequeña lo dejaste, perdiste, lo debiste ver estaba devastado ¿y crees que le dirás 'te amo' y spike caerá a tus cascos?, por favor sweetie esto no es una película" dijo rarity de una forma muy fría

"No... Lo... sé... el aún me ama... ¿verdad?" Preguntó sweetie belle mientras le corrían las lágrimas por sus mejillas libremente

"Lo lamento sweetie, pero, el perdió el interés" dijo rarity con frialdad

"No puede ser... mientes... spike me ama... yo lo sé... el... me... ama... él no me ama el me odia por terminar con él, tienes razón hermana, gracias por siempre estar con migo, no le digas a spike que estuve aquí, o se molestará" dijo sweetie belle llorando

"Mis labios están sellados, ahora vete antes de que spike llegue" dijo rarity cerrado la puerta en la cara de sweetie

Sweetie belle por su parte corrió descontrolada mente hasta que encontró a Zecora

"Zecora necesito un consejo" dijo sweetie belle con mucha necesidad

"pequeña potrilla, un consejo as de necesitar, o necesitas aprender a desconfiar" dijo Zecora rimando como siempre

"a que te refieres" preguntó sweetie belle aún afligida

"no confíes en los mensajeros, el mensaje directo has de necesitar" dijo Zecora igualmente rimando

"no confíes en los mensajeros… te refieres a que rarity puede estar mintiendo, necesito otra opinión… ya sé iré con la única ponie que nunca miente" dijo sweetie belle mientras se dirigía a la granja de los Apple

En la granja

"¿hola? ¡Apple Bloom!" gritó sweetie belle mientras recorría la granja

Hasta que Apple Bloom se acercó a sweetie belle

"hola sweetie, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó Apple Bloom

"hola, ¿está tu hermana?, tengo que preguntarle algo muy importante" dijo sweetie belle muy apurada

"sí, creo que está en el huerto de manzanas" dijo Apple Bloom soltando una risa al final

"¿Por qué te ríes?" preguntó sweetie belle

"tardaras un tiempo en encontrarla, el huerto es gigantesco" dijo Apple Bloom haciendo énfasis en 'gigantesco'

"mejor empiezo ahora" dijo sweetie belle corriendo por el huero en busca de Applejack

Buscó por horas sin obtener frutos, hasta que por fin logró percibir un árbol que se estaban cayendo las manzanas maduras, se acercó a él y encontró a Applejack dándole patadas

"Applejack al fin te encuentro" dijo sweetie belle recostándose en Applejack

"sí me encontraste, pero, ¿para qué me buscabas?" preguntó Applejack

"¿tú, sabes algo sobre spike?" preguntó sweetie belle algo nerviosa de su respuesta

"sí claro" dijo Applejack feliz

"bien, que alegría, ahora ¿dime que sabes?" preguntó sweetie belle muy alegré

"bueno, sé que es un dragón, es generoso, amable, comprensivo, cariñoso, un poco bajo y tiene una flama que le manda cartas a la princesa celestia" dijo Applejack contenta y con una gran sonrisa

"¡no me refiero a eso!, me refiero a sus sentimientos" dijo sweetie belle un poco desconcertada de su respuesta

"aaaaa, eso, bueno, sí, sí lo sé" dijo Applejack un poco indecisa de lo que estaba a punto de decir o si lo debía

"¡dímelo por favor!" gritó sweetie belle

"no creo que sea correcto, es decir son sentimientos privados" dijo Applejack mordiéndose el labio inferior

"dímelo… o tu…tu… tú no querrás defraudar a tu elemento de la armonía… o sí" dijo sweetie belle mientras pensaba "sí lo logré Applejack… jaque y mate"

"bueno… no quiero… pero" dudaba Applejack

"dímelo por favor" dijo sweetie belle poniendo ojos de perrito

"¿bien, que quieres que te diga?" preguntó Applejack

"el… me… odia… verdad… me odia por terminar con él, pero, ya sé que fue un error y según rarity ya es tarde

"¿¡QUÉ... Rarity te dijo eso!?" preguntó Applejack muy impresionada

"sí" afirmó sweetie belle

"no, él no te odia, al contrario, él te quiere mucho, spike nunca te dejó de amar" dijo Applejack muy segura y pensando "rarity está loca, re rompió el corazón a su hermanita menor… bueno, supongo que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale… espero que nunca me rebaje a ese nivel"

"esa… rarity… esto es guerra hermana" dijo sweetie belle mientras salía de la granja a toda velocidad pensando "rarity te odio, eres la peor hermana del mundo, es peor que, Jeff the ponie killer… pero eso es una historia urbana y rarity es real… ahora que lo pienso ya son como las 10, tengo que dormir un poco para mañana estar atenta y con la guardia en alto, rarity ya no es de fiar"

Sweetie belle se devolvió a la casa de los apple para acomodarse en una de sus camas y pasar la noche hay, ya que mañana será un día agitado

**Fin del cap 13 **

**¿Qué pasó con spike y con daimon?**

**¿Qué hará sweetie belle, para recobrar el corazón de su amado spike?**

**¿Rarity tendrá algo que opinar ante su decisión? **

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo **


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

_**Bien he aquí otro capítulo perdón por la tardanza es que dio inicio la semana santa y decidí pasarla con la familia alejado de la internet XD, bueno me dio tiempo para pensar en la historia, espero que les guste.**_

"bien ha llegado la hora del desenlace del cuento… o al menos el tuyo daimon, solo debo encontrarte; ruega por tu vida potrillo mimado" pensaba spike mientras corría desenfrenadamente por el bosque ever free sin encontrar resultados, más, no se rendiría su rivalidad con Daimon terminaría de una vez por todas y el sufriría pon cada efecto negativo en su vida

Spike buscaba por todos lados, cada rincón del bosque, cada árbol, cada arbusto, cualquier elemento sospechoso era investigado por spike

De la nada se escuchaban sonidos terroríficos de los lobos de madera del bosque, sin embargo spike no le dio importancia, él quería venganza

Tras horas de eterna búsqueda spike al fin logró divisar una figura de estatura media con una crin larga no llegaba a diferenciar la cara o el color de su cuerpo, pero, no podía dejarlo escapar, spike se colocó de cuclillas haciendo el más mínimo ruido que podían hacer sus grandes patas, escabulléndose por arbustos y ramas esperando el momento adecuado para atacar a su presa como todo buen cazador

Final mente el momento había llegado por alguna razón se había detenido en plena jungla a arrancar una planta verde con lunares color rojizo que logro divisar desde lo lejos por la intensidad de sus colores

Spike se montó en una rama, cerró los ojos para controlar sus pensamientos y evitar a toda costa el gran temor que sentía y sin pensarlo 2 veces se arrojó en contra de la sombra, después de minutos interminables de grandes golpes en la cara ingirió un líquido sospechoso que nublo aún mas sus pensamientos y lo dejo inconsciente

En ponie ville sweetie belle estaba vagando en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar la forma exacta de conquistar a su spikie waikie, por más que lo intentaba no lograba encontrar la forma, pensó en darle una gema, pero, no le parecía suficiente, además, rarity tenía un trillón de gemas hermosas y la opacaría en un instante

Sweetie no tenía idea de que hacer, así que se propuso a pedir ayuda a las personas que más le tenía confianza, las C.M.C, primero fue a la casa de scotaloo, ya que era la que tenía más cerca, tocó la puerta y nada, nadie abría, nada ocurría, de seguro no estaba en casa, así que fue a la granja apple, la famosa sweet apple acres y su gran cidra sin alcohol de manzana

Caminó por unos 20 minutos hasta la misma, tocó la puerta de la granja y Big Mac la abrió con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro

"¿hola Big Mac, está apple Bloom?" preguntó sweetie belle esperanzada solo para recibir un

"NOP" de respuesta por parte del hermano mayor de apple Jack y apple Bloom

"¿regresarán pronto?" preguntó de nuevo sweetie belle

"NOP" fue la misma respuesta que le dio B.M

"¿Así que en dónde están?" insistió sweetie belle de manera tierna para encontrar una respuesta más concisa que un simple nop

Big Mac empezó a sudar como pavo en día de gracias, solo dijo "nos vemos" y trancó la puerta del granero con un azote

"pero que le pasa a ese loco" se preguntaba sweetie belle saliendo de la granja

Sweetie estaba caminando sin ninguna respuesta a su acertijo con spike y por más vueltas que le daba al asunto ella estaba sola en esto

en una casa oscura del bosque ever free un dragón con escamas moradas y cresta verde se estaba despertando de un sueño repentino a la hora de su emboscada

miró alrededor y no lograba divisar nada con claridad, solo podía ver unas cuantas mascaras colgadas en las paredes y frascos de vidrio transparente con líquidos de distintos colores, algunos hasta tenían más de 2 colores juntos sin ser mezclados

a lo lejos venía la figura que atacó su presa, pero con forme a las circunstancias de que no se podía mover con total libertad, se podría decir que los papeles se habían cambiado el ya no era el depredador, sino la preza

Con forme más se acercaba más temblaba, spike veía su vida a través de sus ojos no podía ser estos sus últimos momentos como puede ser que un día tenía a 2 de sus parejas soñadas y al siguiente estar al borde de la muerte

La figura se acercó lo suficiente hasta poder apreciarse completamente no era daimon, ni siquiera era un potro, era una figura femenina blanca con rayas negras y una cutie mark de un sol algo extraño por el momento

A Spike le tomó un momento procesar la información hasta que por fin logró vincularla con alguien conocida

"¿Zecora eres tú?, fiu me diste un susto de muerte, ni Katy la gran y poderosa mata dragones me había asustado tanto en mis peores pesadillas" dijo spike limpiándose el sudor de la frente

"un susto de muerte has de actuar, cuando tu caíste en mi lugar" dijo zecora rimando como siempre

"oye ya deja tus rimitas, pueden llegar a ser molestas, además, lo que dijiste no tiene ningún sentido" dijo spike algo cansado

"yo no ha de para en rimar, cuando tú a mí me fuiste a atacar" dijo zecora rimando con una cara de victoria

"si… te confundí con otra persona, me disculpo por eso" dijo spike tratando de moverse

"El efecto pasara en unas horas" dijo Zecora con una leve risa al final

"¿y eso por qué?" preguntó spike

"porque me derramaste el jugo de dormir los músculos y contracciones, además, ahora tengo que ir a ponie ville a buscar más, eso considéralo un castigo menor" dijo Zecora sin rimar

"Jaja muy chistosa ahora desame tengo que encontrar a alguien es importante" dijo spike tratando de moverse

"lo encontrarás cuando se acabe la poción " dijo Zecora saliendo de la escena

En ponie ville una potranca había encontrado por fin el regalo perfecto para spike

"es perfecto" decía sweetie belle sosteniendo un bello collar de oro con un pequeño corazón colgando hecho de un rubí de fuego bellísimo y se podía partir a la mitad así los dos tendrían uno

"cuanto sale" son 2000 monedas y 2500 si quieres un collar extra " dijo el vendedor

"queeeeeeee, eso es mucho, no tengo ni la cuarta parte de eso" gritó sweetie belle

El vendedor la miro de reojo y pregunto "eres la hermana de rarity verdad"

"sí, desgraciada mente si" dijo sweetie belle con un tono de tristeza

"no pienses así, eres la hermana de la diseñadora más bella de ponie ville, y…. tu no estas tan mal" dijo el vendedor mientras se mordía el labio

"eeeeee…. Gracias creo" dijo sweetie poniéndose nerviosa

"Tal vez te haga un descuento, pero debes trabajar" dijo el vendedor serio

"puedo trabajar, todo por spike, que debo hacer, limpiar el mostrador, lustrar las joyas, ¿Qué, dime?" decía sweetie impaciente

El vendedor le hiso una seña para que se acercara y le susurró algo al oído, lo siguiente fue ver a una sweetie belle saliendo disparada de la tienda gritando "PERVERTIDO" EN VOZ ALTA

"tú te lo pierdes" dijo el vendedor sentándose de nuevo en su silla

En el bosque ever free un dragón morado ya se movía libre mente por el bosque, cuando en un momento inesperado un potro se tira en sima del pequeño dragón dándole una serie de golpes con los cascos en diferentes partes del cuerpo

"así se da una emboscada, dragoncito" dijo daimon mientras le proporcionaba un gran golpe en la cara a spike

En un rápido movimiento el dragón lanza fuego a la cara del potro mimado y calentando su puño con sus flamas le da unos pocos golpes mortales a daimon un su cara dejándolo sangrado seria mente, la pelea seguiría hasta que uno de los dos cayera, pero, el gran potro cazador de lobos Víctor T quien los detuvo en el acto con un gran látigo y los calmo, después escucho un aullido feroz proveniente de las profundidades del bosque y se fue a investigar

"tienes….suerte…. dragoncito " tartamudeaba daimon

"tú… más…. escoria" grito spike

Y al mismo tiempo dijeron "la próxima vez que te vea te mato" después cayeron desmallados para dejar el bosque en su silencio habitual

Fin del cap 14

_**Este fue el capítulo de hoy espero que haya sido de su agrado nos vemos hasta la próxima **_

_Harmony men _


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Ya era de día y cierto dragón se despertaba con gran cansancio

"dah…. Qué hora es" dijo spike mientras se frotaba la cabeza

"debí haberme quedado dormido después de….. daimon, ese estúpido donde está, que molesto estoy, quisiera verlo sin que se dé cuenta y cuando menos se lo espere arrancarle la…" spike no pudo terminar de encajar sus pensamientos ya que alguien lo interrumpió

"un dragón, ja, es mi día de suerte" exclamo una Pegaso color gris azulado con una crin y cola de color verde con morado y unos ojos azules con una cutie mark en forma de estrella con algo parecido a un copo de nieve con alas a los lados

"¿pero quién eres tú?" pregunto spike confuso y asustado por la expresión de aquella pegaso

"no sabes quién soy dragón, jajaja, soy tu peor pesadilla, la famosa Katy M, pero tú puedes llamarme el terror de la noche" exclamo la pegaso

"pues no serás muy famosa señorita terror, pues no te conozco" dijo spike en tono burlón

"soy caza dragones imbécil" dijo Katy quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia con cierto dragón purpura

"tú… cazarme a mí, jajaja" se reía a carcajadas spike

En ese momento Katy sacó una espada de lo que parcia un bolso de su costado y se la coloco en la nariz a spike

"corre dragón, por mi honor de caza dragones te doy 5 minutos" dijo Katy con mucha molestia

Spike corrió y corrió hasta no ver a lo lejos a la caza dragones

"creo…. Que… la… perdí" dijo spike recobrando el aliento

"hola dragón" dijo Katy desde un árbol

"noooooo" gritaba spike mientras corría

Spike corrió hasta que llego a la granja de los apple

"la granja, porque siempre termino aquí" dijo spike a la nada

En ese momento alguien lo derribo

"y bien dragón ¿últimas palabras?" pregunto Katy con una risa malévola

"no me mates, por favor, tengo una razón por la que vivir" dijo spike mientras sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas

"y bien ¿cuál es?" preguntó Katy

"tengo una novia… creo y la quiero mucho mucho" dijo spike algo nervioso

"¿y ella quién es?" pregunto Katy

"ella es… sweetie belle, no, es rarity, espera no, es sweetie, no ella termino con migo, pero la amo y creo que a rarity también…. Es complicado, pero, por eso me debes dejar vivir debo aclarar mi mente" dijo spike más nervioso que nunca

"déjame pensar….mmmmm… no, no me convence, hasta nunca dragón" dijo Katy colocando la espada en el cuello de spike

"no, espera antes me tengo que vengar" grito spike

"venganza, eso me intriga, ¿porque te quieres vengar?" pregunto la pegaso

"es porque él es lo peor de lo peor destruyo mi vida lo odio es terrible" dijo spike con furia

"bien, te dejare vivir… pero con una condición yo te ayudare a vengarte" dijo Katy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"que….quieres decir" dijo spike con intriga y alegre por que no está muerto….por ahora

" que yo te ayudare a vengarte de ese tal daimon, después de eso dragón... considérate muerto" dijo katy muy seria

"Pero que le pasa a ella, es simpática y todo, pero, cual es la fan con asesinar, ya me siento en el juego octavia's creed y no soy precisamente el protagonista" pensaba spike con angustia

"Y bien ¿aceptas o no? " Preguntó katy

"Bueno, entre eso o morir, aceptó, después de todo daimon pagará lo que me ha hecho" dijo spike con una risa malévola y con un sentimiento asesino que hasta ahora estaba dormido en el

"Nos vemos dragón" dijo katy mientras salía volando lejos de la escena

"Nunca había conocido alguien como ella, es única y... genial, aun tomando el hecho de que quiere asesinarme, me parece muy linda" decía spike mientras caminaba hacia ponie ville

"Alguna vez escribiré un libro se llamará las tonterías de spike... será inmenso jejeje " pensaba spike cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar con un ventanal

"Joyería de ponie ville... debe ser nuevo este sitio... no espera aquí compre el regalo que applejack le dio a rarity... tal vez le de uno a sweetie para que volvamos" pensó spike

Spike entró a la tienda y encontró un vendedor con una mejilla muy roja y molesto

"Hola señor tiene aquí algo para una chica especia... ¿qué es eso que trae en la pezuña?" Preguntó spike intrigado

Cuando el vendedor abrió el casco spike pudo ver con dificultad un mechón de cabello que lo distinguiría en cualquier sitio... Era un mechón del cabello de sweetie con lo que parecía agua blanca a su alrededor en ese momento spike trataba de razonar la información lo más rápido que podía, pero ante cada variable llegaba al mismo resultado o la misma pregunta... sweetie le fue infiel con cualquier otro poni

Spike golpeó al poni lo más fuerte que pudo en sus partes nobles y salió corriendo a su casa donde encontraría al fin paz y tranquilidad.

Spike después de interminables minutos de correr spike llegó a su casa furioso como nunca antes abrió la puerta de golpe, pero para su sorpresa se topó con la bella pero algo dramática rarity

"Spike cariño estaba aterrada, porque no viniste anoche, estoy molesta y a la vez alegre de que estés bien pero dime antes las razones una por una de por qué llegas a estas horas" preguntó rarity

"Rarity eres la más moles..." en ese momento a spike le curso una idea que le serviría tanto con sweetie en cuanto a sus engaños y juegos sucios como con rarity y su molesta insistencia

"Rarity lo tengo, sweetie tendrá lo que se merece por romperme el corazón" dijo spike con algo de maldad en su voz pero con tristeza en sus ojos

"A que te refieres spikie waikie" dijo rarity con confusión

"Rarity saldrás con migo en una cita" dijo spike algo frío

"Claro spike claro que sí" dijo rarity con dulzura

"Espera spike, estás dispuesto a salir en una cita con rarity solo para que sweetie sienta celos y que venga hacia ti para decirte que cometió un error y que quiere ser tu novia de nuevo para estar con migo, eso estaría bien pero, que con rarity ella se le romperá el corazón, eso no será correcto , pero, después de todo ella me rompió mi corazón primero se lo merece y además de todo después de vengarme de daimon moriré así que, que más da"

Mientras tanto cierto poni vio la escena ya que estaba limpiando las ventanas de twilight

"Rayos spike odias a daimon por lastimar y robarte a rarity cuando la vas a lastimar a propósito y la dejaras sola, además de que también quieres lastimar a sweetie, que raro eres, solo sé que esto terminará en fracaso" pensó Applejack desde la ventana

Spike salió de la casa para encontrarse con katy en un lugar apartado del resto

"bien katy para que la reunión, ¿es hora de hacer el plan para atacar a Daimon? Preguntó spike a la mata dragones

"No, es hora de actuar, vamos a atacar a daimon, digamos que…. Correrá sangre" dijo katy contando unas monedas que tenía en el bolso, luego saca su espada y se prepara para correr a su presa

"¿espera lo matarás?" pregunto spike

"sí, ese no era el plan " dijo katy

"no había plan, pero no sé si seré capaz de matarlo" dijo spike arrepintiéndose por mas que el odiaba a daimon, él no era un asesino

"Dragón dejemos esto claro si daimon no muere, mueres tú, así que decide, además tengo mis razones para matar a daimon "dijo katy confiada

"tú me quieres matar katy" dijo daimon detrás de ella "no tienes el valor"

"si lo hare y lo sabes hermano y sabes por qué" dijo katy convencida

"no lo harás ya que tú me debes un favor" dijo daimon con una sonrisa

"y ese es…." Dejo katy con sarcasmo

"que yo te salve de morir cuando eras niña o lo olvidas…tú me debes la vida" dijo daimon victorioso

"espera es mucha información quiero un resumen, por favor " dijo spike confundido

"te lo resumo así dragoncito un dragón casi la mata y yo la salve… y ahora me debe la vida" dijo daimon victorioso

"¿Qué?" pregunto spike

"que hubo un cambio de planes dragón, ahora el que está muerto eres tú" dijo katy despertando del trance

Fin del cap 15

Harmony men


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

"espera…que" dijo spike asombrado mientras trataba de recopilar toda la información que lo tomó por sorpresa

"ahhh, que tierno el dragoncito quiere llorar" dijo daimon sobándose los ojos como lo haría un bebe en ese momento

"pero…katy…éramos socios" dijo spike aún impresionado

"bien dicho dragón…éramos, pasado, ya no más…sabes así es la vida, debes aprender a lidiar con eso" dijo katy quien aparentaba ser muy fría en esa circunstancia, que sacaría de sus casillas a cualquier pegaso

En un reflejo rápido, spike corrió como nunca sin mirar atrás, evitando pensar en lo que se aproximaba a él, con la simple idea de que si paraba moriría a manos de la asesina de dragones katy o el sucio tramposo de daimon

"a el" dijo daimon con una sonrisa maliciosa estampada en su rostro

"déjalo" dijo katy colocando su pata delantera en frente de daimon

"¿Qué… pero…por qué?" pregunto daimon muy molesto

"ya es tarde, buscarlo en esta oscuridad sería imposible… además ya se alejó demasiado y debes saber que los dragones tienen ventaja en la noche, además no llegará muy lejos" dijo katy con toda seguridad

"bien… tu ganas, pero… de ante mano te digo algo… cuidado, no te quiero ver con ese dragón si no tienes la intención de asesinarlo" dijo daimon con los ojos rojos

"confía en mí… hermano" dijo katy mientras una pequeña lágrima corría por su rostro

Mientras tanto spike corría sin parar, hasta que su visión se empezó a tornar borrosa y a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más débil, después de unos cuantos minutos se agotó por completo y paró para ver en donde estaba, para su sorpresa no tenía idea, quien lo diría spike no conocía en que parte del bosque estaba, es decir se había perdido hay un centenar de veces y sin contar que hay peleo contra daimon, conoció a katy y vio por primera vez a Víctor el cazador de lobos de madera o como él lo llamaba "el gran vic"

Spike decidió apilar un montón de hojas soplarles un poco de fuego para calentarlas y pasar la noche allí

Mientras tanto sweetie belle estaba en la granja apple junto con apple Bloom y scotaloo

"¡lo tengo!" gritó apple Bloom en tono de victoria

"¿Qué se te ocurrió apple Bloom?" preguntó sweetie belle cansada pues ya era muy de noche y llevaban horas en esto

"qué tal si le regalas algo a spike, algún accesorio, como un collar o una pulsera tal vez, ya se algo con diamantes a él le gustan los diamantes" dijo apple Bloom alegre de al fin llegar a una idea

"¡noooo!" grito sweetie belle sonrojándose al recordar lo que ese vendedor pervertido

"bueno… si tú lo dices… a mí me parecía una buena idea" dijo scotaloo confundida, pero riéndose por la expresión de su amiga

"bueno así que hasta ahora no tenemos nada" dijo apple Bloom decepcionada

"ya lo sé… ¡lo tengo!" gritó sweetie belle tan fuerte que resonó por toda la granja

"calma, calma sweetie ahora dinos ¿qué es?" preguntó scotaloo con curiosidad

A lo que las 3 potrancas se reunieron a murmurar la idea acordada… después de unos momentos las 3 chocaron sus cascos gritando "cutie mark crusaders operación juntos por siempre"

Mientras tanto daimon estaba sentado en una de sus casas un poco lejos de ponie ville , era una casa al parecer sencilla por fuera pero por dentro estaba hecha de los mejores materiales, parecía el imperio de cristal por la hermosura y brillo de sus paredes blancas y en el techo tenía una pintura bellísima de un cielo azul oscuro una luna de relieve y muchas estrellas alrededor, el trabajo de un profesional sin dudarlo

Junto a daimon estaba katy recostada en un largo sillón gris y lanzando una pelota de arriba abajo sin nada que hacer

"así que, cuando mataremos a ese dragón" preguntó daimon impaciente

"calma, hermano todo a su tiempo" dijo katy mientras se sentaba bien en el sillón y abría una lata de citrax (bebida energética a base de la sidra de la familia apple)

"no puedo esperar para ver a ese dragón gritar de agonía" dijo daimon con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

"Por cierto… cual es el interés por matar a ese dragón... según que no es tan malo" dijo katy terminándose la bebida

"larga historia hermana solo digamos que tengo cuentas pendientes con el" dijo daimon con una sonrisa maléfica

"bien si tú lo dices, pero que no se te olvide esto es para estar a mano, aún no olvido lo que hiciste" dijo katy molesta

"tranquila hermana eso ya pasó, además no planeo estar más tiempo con tigo de lo acordado, pero ahora a dormir, hasta mañana hermana que duermas bien, mañana será un día agitado "dijo daimon con una mirada fría, mientras se iba a dormir a su cama y apagaba la luz

"hasta mañana… hermano" dijo katy muy pensativa

"yo…tengo que matar a ese dragón, ese dragón… ¿por qué confió en mi tan pronto?…es decir ni me concia aún, ese si es un dragón extraño, pero creo que me cae bien, la pregunta es ¿tendré el valor de matarlo?" pensó katy, en ese momento calló dormida en el sillón

Mientras tanto rarity estaba sentada en la biblioteca simple mente pensando

"tengo algún problema, nunca viene, antes siempre quería verme me encantaba eso, pero que se haga el difícil es genial, pero, ahora que lo pienso ¿será que no me quiere?… es eso, como no me fijé, spike no me iría a querer es decir soy hermosa, sin embargo spike waikie si no me quieres, entonces… entonces spike yo… yo haré que me ames, con o sin tu consentimiento tú me amarás" dijo rarity de una forma muy espeluznante

"pero primero debo dormir para estar a mi máximo, oh spike serás mío ya lo veras, solo mío" dijo rarity antes de irse a dormir

Mañana spike tendrá un día agitado

Fin del cap 16

_**Bueno eso es todo por esta semana espero que les haya gustado… dejen su opinión en los comentarios siempre me gusta leerlos y saber que les parece la historia, pobre spike verdad jejeje, bueno hasta la próxima nos vemos **_

_**ARMONY MEN**_


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Ya era de día y todos estaban listos para su "agitada mañana" cada uno preparándose a su manera

"hoy es el día hermana" exclamó daimon levantando a katy lanzándole la almohada

"buenos días" respondió katy con seriedad y disgusto

"O vamos katy no estés pesada hoy será un gran día" anunció daimon

"¿Por qué de tan buen humor?" preguntó katy

"porque no ha de estarlo hoy mataremos al dragón, no estas feliz por eso" replico daimon

"a…si… yujuu" exclamó katy moviendo su pesuña en círculos por el aire

"bien, esto te lo diré una vez así que escucha… tú… ¡harás tú parte en el plan de matar al dragón o si no te mataré a ti!" ladró daimon mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos

"¡Tú matarme a mí… ja, buen chiste daimon, he cazado dragones toda mi vida, un simple poni no es nada contra mí!" Gritó katy en tono de victoria

"¿Me estas retando?" pregunto daimon con molestia

"¿me quieres probar?" exclamó katy

"No… por ahora tengo una tregua con tigo… mata al dragón y allí veremos" manifestó daimon más calmado

EN LA GRANJA APPLE

"Niñas a comer" gritó applejack desde la cocina

Las 3 potrancas bajaron a toda velocidad ya que comerían un pie de manzanas tan rojas como el fuego

"Que delicioso se ve todo" exclamo scotaloo mientras pasaba su lengua alrededor de sus labios

"Sí, se ve genial" añadió apple Bloom

"Sabía que hoy sería un gran día porque lo que empieza bien, termina bien" agregó sweetie belle

En ese momento B.M apareció atrás de ellas

"E… yup" asintió el gran poni terrestre rojo, comiéndose todo el pie de un bocado

"big mac" gruñeron las tres potrancas en un tono perverso

Acto seguido B.M corrió lejos de la escena y saliendo de una "peligrosa" situación

CON RARITY

"spikie waikie, hoy es el día que ganaré tu corazón, ¡hoy será!" gritó rarity mientras se imaginaba a spike arrodillado sosteniendo un anillo con una piedra enorme y diciendo "rarity te ca…"

"Rarity, Rarity, ¡RARITY!" grito twilight sacando del trance a rarity

"¿Que pasa cariño?" interrogó rarity a su amiga

"lo mismo te iba a preguntar, ¿por qué haces tarto alboroto?" pregunto twilight

"es que… cariño, seremos cuñadas" grito rarity con alegría

"¿qué? ¿Por qué estás tan segura?" replicó twilight

"¿Por qué no ha de estarlo? Spike me ama fin de la historia" añadió rarity alegre mente

"si tú lo dices" comento twilight insegura

Mientras tanto sweetie belle estaba caminando por el pueblo en busca de su "enamorado"

"donde estará" pensó la pequeña potranca jugando con su lazo

"está a la derecha 50 metros" murmuro scotaloo quien estaba escondida en unos arbustos

"hora de atacar" le murmuro apple Bloom a sweetie dándole un empujoncito a su amiga hacia spike

"hola… spikie waikie" saludo sweetie con un leve sonrojo

"hola sweetie ¿cómo te ha ido?" respondió spike de modo un poco frío

"bien…digo… no tanto" comento sweetie

"¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó spike

"a que yo… te extraño… mucho" tartamudeo sweetie

"a sí… enserio, eso es, extraño ya que fuiste tú, si mal no recuerdo la que me rompió el corazón y me dejo solo" agregó spike un poco molesto

"Tal vez no tan solo verdad… sé que has estado con mi hermana… ¿qué tienes que decir ante ese hecho?" Replicó sweetie molesta

"Este… yo…" tartamudeo spike sin saber que hacer

"dime algo, por favor esto lo quiero saber antes de si quiera pensar en continuar con esto… spike responde con sinceridad… ¿tú aún me amas? O quieres a mi hermana" preguntó sweetie algo impaciente y preocupada por la respuesta

"yo… te…pe…ro" tartamudeaba spike sin que se le viniera una respuesta inteligente a su cabeza

"Eso pensé… gracias spike, al manos sé que no estarás solo, quien diría que cambiarias de ser un tímido dragón amable que nunca supo cómo expresar su cariño a un caza nova que consigue a cualquier poni si eso lo desea… cambiaste spike, estoy impresionada" añadió sweetie antes de salir corriendo de la escena

"bien hecho romeo" gritó katy desde un poste de luz cercano

"he, tú ¿qué haces aquí?" pregunto spike sin detectar malicia alguna

"que crees idiota… la última vez que te vi creo haberte dicho que te mataría" aclaró katy con su expresión seria

"no vendrás a…" tartamudeo spike nervioso

"si dragón, hoy es el día de tu muerte" aclaró daimon saliendo de unos arbustos e inmovilizando a spike agarrándole las manos y colocándolas en la nuca

"ahora hermana, mátalo, mátalo" aulló daimon con emoción de ver a su rival morir ante sus ojos a manos de su hermana menor

Katy tomó su espada, bajó del poste y corrió hacia spike con mucha determinación

"hoy morirás spike" gritó katy a punto de clavarle su espada justo en el corazón y matar al dragón purpura quien estaba aterrado en ese momento

Sin embargo se detuvo en el último momento

"¿Por qué lo llamé por su nombre?¿por qué paré y no lo asesine? ¿Qué me está pasando? Yo no… yo no puedo hacerlo… no puedo matarlo, pero, ¿por qué? Él no me ayudó cuando mis padres murieron, ni cuando fui violada… por mi hermano, él nunca estuvo hay para mí, entonces ¿por qué? no lo puedo matar, él es solo un dragón" pensó katy

"¡COÑO MATALO YA!" ladró daimon

"¡NO LO HARE!" gritó katy con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba

"no puedo" susurró katy mientras lloraba

En ese momento spike vio la oportunidad y con un rápido movimiento se desató de la llave de daimon golpeando su cara, dejándole un ojo morado y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió sin ver atrás dejando a katy sola junto a daimon

Fin del cap 17

_Perdón por la demora he estado ocupado, jejeje, pero aquí está de nuevo el cap de esta semana espero que les haya gustado, traté de cumplir lo prometido, aún no acaba, por cierto trate de no colocar el clásico "dijo" en el cap ya que creo que llega a cansar…. No sé ustedes que dicen… dejen su respuesta en los comentarios XD_

_Armony men _


End file.
